User talk:Giant engineer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Giant engineer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 21:31, September 19, 2011 Wassup? Did you write 1999? If so, can I write a spin-off of it? Thanks. JimmyTheKeybladeWielder 21:33, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey I just wanted to ask did you write 1999? It was really good. It also startled me because I live not far from Pickering. Very creepy. Well done! Yukiyoma 20:19, July 15, 2012 (UTC) 1999 I love that story! No cliches, no overuse of gore, it's perfect. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 15:56, September 18, 2013 (UTC) AFB I've added you the AbuseFilterBypass user group, meaning you should be able to bypass the title blacklist and edit your pasta without any difficulties. Hope that helps. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:47, January 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: Ah, I see, but I just hope it has a decent ending. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 13:24, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey If you're having an issue on uploading updates on here, I uploaded your article on the Spinpasta wiki. Leave a message on my user talk if you want to update it here, if you're having troubles. I'll be glad to help you out. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 07:19, July 18, 2014 (UTC) :Shit. A reminder, if you get this message. You have to be there on the wiki for a while, because it's protected from new and unregistered users Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 07:23, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I just wanted to know if I could use 1999 to make a short film. Is that okay with you? Ramiro rojas3 (talk) 07:32, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Is this official? So i found this text supposedly showing the current update. Did you make it? Also is 1999 real or fake? If its fake do you still have the bear head/mask and what happened to it? Update 4/27/2014 I've been very reluctant to go back and ask Wilson to see the tape. I kept telling my curiosity that I already knew what was on the tape, and that there was no need to fill my mind with more scarring memories. But with my curiosity combined with the vast amounts of emails I've been recieving, I had to watch it. Oh, and by the way. Fuck you for making me. I called Wilson and he told me that he would be waiting for me with the tape. I got in my car and started driving down. The car ride was only a couple minutes, but felt like an eternity. Every single red light was like the world trying to stop me from seeing it. That it was trying to tell me that I could just go home and forget about this whole thing. But forgetting something like that isn't an option for me. I had to finish what I started. When I finally arrived at the police station, I met Wilson at the front desk. I asked him for the tape, and he gave it to me without speaking. He unlocked the door to the viewing room, and he closed it after I entered. I looked back at the door for a moment, But I couldn't back out. Not now. I popped the cassette into the player and I moved my finger over to the play button and pushed it. I tried to assure myself that it wouldn't be anything worse than what I've seen so far. I had countless nightmares and cold sweats over these things. one more couldn't hurt, right? Wrong. There was no apparent title for this episode, and it was filmed with the same bad camcorder. The first thing that came up on the screen was a zoomed in shot of Mr Bear, and the clarity was just as bad as before. "Today, we will be lighting a campfire." In a sadistically cheerful voice. The camera zoomed out to show the firepit, lit. Around it were a bunch of children, sitting in a circle around the fire. I could see that the youngest one was about 4 or five, and she was laughing. She didn't know what they were going to do. And that was probably the worst part about it. She was laughing, yet she was a lamb to the slaughter. I nearly did pause the tape to get a bag, but I kept my lunch down. The oldest was about 12. His eyes were darting around frantically. The camera faced Mr. Bear again. "We will be playing a game of duck-duck-goose to see who gets to feed the fire." He said, pausing. "Alright children. Start!" One of the kids got up, and went around the circle of children. "Duck. Duck. Duck. Duck. Duck. Goose." the child said, his voice devoid of all emotion. He picked one of the smaller children, and the two started running around the circle. The older boy easily outrunning the younger one. The younger one went around, and picked someone who was older than him. She easily tagged him, and the boy faced Mr. Bear. "You've been tagged!" Mr. Bear said. "You're first." I saw two large arms go and grab the kid, and the kid struggled to get out of his grasp. It was no use, and Mr. Bear threw the kid straight into the burning firepit. The kid screamed and wailed as he tried to get out of the fire, and the kids started to part the circle so he could escape. Mr Bear ran at the kid, and kicked the kid back into the pit. The screaming stopped, and the body went limp. the entire tape was one full hour. But the sad part about it was that the older kids picked the little kids, who couldn't catch the older ones. The youngest one, the 4 year old girl, was picked after that. And she too, was thrown into the fire. I just closed my eyes and covered my ears, waiting for the screaming to be over. Next up was, again, one of the older kids. She went around and picked the third smallest kid (The second smallest was the one who was thrown in first). And he was killed aswell. Except he barely made it out. His scorched hands and head were just out of the pit before his body went limp, and Mr Bear kicked him back into the center of the burning pit. Another old boy went. And he picked the fourth smallest boy. Except the small boy was fast, and he tagged the older one. The older one was dumbfounded, and before he knew it, Mr Bear was reaching out for him. But the kid was strong. He was able to get himself out of Mr Bears grasp and made a beeline away from him. I found myself slowly whispering to myself "Run faster! Run faster!" Mr Bear made no attempt at chasing him. I then heard 6 gunshots, and a cry of pain. Mr Bear faced the camera. "He is not a child of the light." The rest of the tape was a blur to me. My mind was racing. And my hatred for this bastard was growing. He turned an innocent game for children into a game of russian roulette. I think about twice he stopped the game to pour more gasoline into the fire. Both of the times were when a child was thrown into a pit. After all but one was gone, Mr Bear walked over to the boy who was shot, who had been screaming for half of the entire episode. He brought his limp body back to the pit and threw him into the fire. Mr Bear came back to the last boy remaining. Although I couldn't tell how old he was because the camera cut out before they showed the boys face. As I walked out, I snuck a glance at Wilson. He looked me in the eyes and said "You didn't have to see those tapes." I didn't reply, nor did I look back at him. I just walked straight out the door and kept on walking. I got in my car and went home. When I got home, I splashed some water on my face and went to lie down in my bed. But honestly, I don't think I needed sleep anyways. Don't expect an update for long. -Elliot Update 4/28/2014 I wasn't planning on an update so soon, but I've uncovered a large finding that needs to be shared. I hadn't been able to sleep the night that I had seen the tape of the burning. At around 2 in the morning, I had a hunch. I didn't have anything else to do that night, because sleep was out of the question, so I went into a closet and got out the tube TV that started this whole catastrophe. I set up the bunny ears and plugged it into the wall socket. The regular channels were the same as they were before, except TVO Kids was gone, and there were a couple of channels that were either new, or I didn't pay attention to them that much as a kid. Either way, I went back to the closet for the remote, and I entered in channel 21. I was expecting static, but none came, instead was just a blank screen with the words "Caledon Local 21 is not being serviced at this time." I had then remembered that the shows were only on at 4 to 9 PM. I had to wait until the next day to do so. I did manage to get some sleep that night, although that was probably because I had been laying down for a while. When I woke up at 12:00 PM, I had decided to give Wilson a call. I dialed up his number and asked him to come over to see what was going on with Caledon Local 21. He said that he was too busy. I knew it was a lie, though. Whether it was one for the sake of what he might see, or for what I might see. Either way, I waited until 4 and turned on the TV, turning it on to channel 21. The episode that aired was a Booby episode. The same one that I wrote about in the beginning of this blog. I watched the five minute episode, and I noticed something that I hadn't before. In the background was a bear mask, the one Mr Bear uses in the Mr Bear's Cellar episodes. After the episode was over, it went on to another Mr Bear's Cellar episode. Although there was no number nor was there a title, but as the show began, I immediately recognized what it was. It was the burning episode. My original intent was to shut the TV off right then and there, but I had remembered the way the tape had cut off at the end. Maybe this episode showed what would happen to the kid? I turned the volume all the way down and left the room to set a timer for 59 minutes. I made myself a sandwhich, and waited. It wasn't that long of a wait. I enjoyed my sandwhich, and I took out a bag of chips along with a glass of milk. It was a good meal, and before I knew it, the hour was up. I went back to the TV and saw that it was at the same part that it cut out to, with Mr. Bear going up towards the kid that had survived the slaughter. It didn't cut out this time. And I had noticed that it was one of the older kids who had made it. "And now." Mr Bear said. "We have to put out the fire." I saw Mr Bear get out a box cutter, and grab the boy. He took the box cutter and sliced open the boy's artery. Mr Bear held the boy over the fire, and let the boy's blood extinguish the now dying out fire. Once the fire was out, Mr Bear threw the boy into the pit. The boy hit his head hard on the ground, and thankfully, he was knocked unconcious. But that is not the reason why I'm writing this update. It took me a few minutes before it hit me. If shows are still being aired on the local channel, that means somebody has to be broadcasting them. So I have a plan. I'm going to Mr Bear's house in Caledon, and I'm going to get that murdering son of a bitch. Wish me luck. God knows what he might be capable of. I'll get back to you when, if ''I come back. But as for now, I leave you with this. -Elliot Hope you give an answer :) Also why you inactive? Jfgoofy (talk) 20:47, September 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- No these entries were not written by me, so I guess they're unofficial. I was very busy with school which is why I haven't updated in a long time. Now that my friends have taken an interest I probably will continue writing soon. As for the story being real or fake....I'll leave that up for people to decide. -giant 1999 Movie Just wondering if you have ever been approched by someone wanted to do a film adaptation of 1999 and would you want someone to do an adaptation of the story into film?Bwarr92 (talk) 14:06, October 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- Nope, it would be pretty cool though -giant What would you require in order for someone to adapt it into a movie?Bwarr92 (talk) 14:53, October 10, 2014 (UTC) 1999 I recently had to protect the page as there was quite a bit of vandalism and unwarranted/uncertified add-ons. If you plan on posting an addition (what better time than Halloween, I guess?), you can message me or another admin to get the lock lifted. Have a good one~ EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:25, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :Yup, just let me know when and I (or another admin) can unlock the page for you. (Then probably re-protect it, due to the stupid vandalism it has been receiving lately) Best of luck with midterms! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:21, October 25, 2014 (UTC) just to let you know Sifenchar is plagiarising your pasta on the SOG wiki by adding fake parts and his name to it. Proof: w:c:someordinarygamers:1999. I'm currently trying to prove it's yours, mind helping me? SOMEGUY123 (talk) 06:42, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: The page 1999 is now unprotected, let me know when you're done and I can protect it again. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:48, October 31, 2014 (UTC) 1999 Hey dude, the page 1999 is unblocked. If you want to, you can add the content you want to put. :I'll lock it again so people don't start messing around with the story again. Just warn a VCROC like me or an admin when the page needs to be unprotected again. 'Jamés the chapeist' 'Send a message to Al Chapé here!' 00:02, November 1, 2014 (UTC) About Those Fanedits... I have went ahead and deleted the unofficial entries over in SOG wiki. We can just hope the author of those edits does not try to undo the removal of them. Cheers, Dabomb62 (talk) 00:59, November 1, 2014 (UTC) protection/sigs I left a response in regards to protecting the page here: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Chapeist_Jamés#Deleted_story_11 Also please remember to type four tildes ( ~~~~ ) at the end of your talk page posts so that your signature and time stamp will appear. Thanks. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:02, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Hello :D I would like to ask for permission to narrate your creepypasta 1999 as a series of videos on my youtube channel.. can I? The Death Bunny (talk) 22:37, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Just to say a few words Hi, I am Cyber, from the SOG Wiki. I dont know if Someguy passed it on to you, but I sent a formal apology on behalf of the SOG Wiki for the whole incident that happened with 1999 and us not doing our jobs. It was ridiculous on our part. I apologize once again. Virus of The Nerd be upon you. (talk) 18:39, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Compliments and questions Hi, I just wanted to say that I am a huge fan of the story 1999. What I would like to know, is are you currently working on a new edit? The poem added at the end now was shocking (in a good way), I really didn't expect that, especially after such a long time. Again, I absolutely love the story. My compliments to you. Greetings Dutchpride92 (talk) 22:43, November 22, 2014 (UTC) What I'm making Hey dude! I'm making a Five Nights at Freddy's fangame which is based off of 1999! It will be called Five Nights at Mr. Bear's Cellar. It is in development and will be made with the Unity3D engine. There is also a wiki on it which I will also post the pasta on. http://mr-bears-cellar.wikia.com/wiki/Five_Nights_at_Mr_Bear%27s_Cellar_Wiki William0918 (talk) 22:42, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Screenplay Hello, I wasn't sure how I could get into direct contact with you Giant Engineer, but I would like to write a screenplay for your story 1999, but need your input, permission, etc. Hopefully a mod or someone can help us get into direct conatct. I've already made a general outline of how I think a film version should go, but again, I really need your input. Thank you, Stepsmatt (Eww, don't piggy back off of me...) Stepsmatt (talk) 20:52, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Dear Giant I'm interested in the film rights to your story, is there a way I can contact you directly to discuss. I'm legit, can tell you more in private. MD FILM Hey Giant, left you a message a couple weeks back, still very interested in optioning this story for film. Please reply if you're interested and we can figure out a way to get in touch. I'm based in Montreal. Camlibor (talk) 17:45, March 25, 2015 (UTC) More FNaMBC Dude, when FNaMBC (Five Nights at Mr. Bear's Cellar) comes out, will you play it? Also, I plan on making the death sequence to having it rather than you being stuffed into a costume, you die the same way as the children that were burned, as you get thrown into the hole. You think that's a good idea? William0918 (talk) 16:14, March 26, 2015 (UTC) i want to see what supposededly be the tapes but copies and sniplites of news articals of this and i want to see that Mr.bear got some questions about it is it black and white or color of the crapy kind of camcorder please figure out a way to share these tapes by asking for copies if ur able to also i'd love to play with mr bear but he won't be playing like he use to when i finish with him i'm bit more senceitive to the dead and if i visit the place where they are located at of being found that's the burned bodies and i'll ask if u can get that location so a psychic can visit the place mr.bear might freaquantly show up just for the memories and maybe get his sick and twisted jollys off also he's maybe dead and the psychic can find out if hes at the house haunting it or unless the place was torn down they really should try this in that part of woods where the burned bodies were found at they might get body identifacations and alot more mr.bear must of slipped the thought of wearing his mask at the time he burned his mask might of thrown it into the fire with the rest of the things he used or did it else where in a seperat place and his spirit energy will be around that area i would most likely find that sick and twisted energy of his but couldn't take it in for i have an illness of MS but enough of my rambling for me Krellous darkone (talk) 20:23, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Your creepypasta is 10/10! Hi giantengineer your creepypasta is proper and I mean PROPER scary it gave me the shakes reading it as it is more scarier than other 'pastas I read like Jeff The Killer, BEN Drowned, Dead Bart. suicidemouse.avi, SONIC.EXE and the Lavender Town Suicides (well the Lavender Town Suicides is more of a horror story) I hope you update it! (Oh and btw if I would come down his cellar, I'd knock on the doors and then gun him down with an Uzi when Mr Bear opens the door) Now this bear is much scarier than Freddy Fazbear from FNAF- *Freddy's jingle plays* Uh oh... PlatinumDiamondX (talk) 14:35, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Hi there, Giant Engineer. Just wanted to say right off the bat, 1999 is one of my favorite horror stories to date. Scares the absolute crap outta me. I had a question for you about marketing. How does one get their creepypasta as recognized as yours? And how long did it take for 1999 to really get recognized? Would greatly appreciate if you could answer these questions! Getting pastas as recognized as 1999 Hi there, Giant Engineer. Just wanted to say right off the bat, 1999 is one of my favorite horror stories to date. Scares the absolute crap outta me. I had a question for you about marketing. How does one get their creepypasta as recognized as yours? And how long did it take for 1999 to really get recognized? Would greatly appreciate if you could answer these questions! (Reply): Oh I gotcha. So basically, it's all about just creating a good pasta. Thanks for the reply! ---- Hey thanks man. I actually did not market my pasta myself in anyway. What I attribute to it's popularity is by word of mouth and the advent of creepy pasta readers on YouTube. A lot of these channels read my pasta, attracting millions of views and eventually increasing its popularity even more. So yeah, a lot of it was luck really haha - Giant Hello Hello. My name is Taylor. I love your story "1999" and I would love to hear more. I believe your story and I can tell you are truly getting upset about people pretending to be Mr. Bear. If I were you I would also be annoyed. I simply hope that we can talk in the future. Please contact me when you can. I would love to talk to you some time. Thank you! Feature Film Hello Giant Engineer, My name is Sebastian and I would like to know if you would be interested in partnering with us to do a Feature Film inspired by your creepypasta. We are also wondering if you would be so kind to let us use the Characters of Mr. Bear, Elliot, and Booby. We have a finished script ready to go and all we need is your permission. We can talk more about this over email and I can also send you a copy of the script if you are interested. My email is sebastianhern117@gmail.com and I would love it if you got back to as soon as possible. Thank you and have a great day. Duhseabass (talk) 03:43, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Sorry! Hey, I just wanted to offer you my sincerest apologies for an error I just made. I was running a ( ) to clear up category violations. 1999 was one of the pages it was set to edit. Unfortunately, in the code I was using, I had forgotten one character that meant the bot blanked the page instead of just editing it. I reverted the edit on 1999 immediately and have now fixed the bot, but I wanted to apologise to you for the error - I should have noticed it, and I'm honestly very sorry that this happened. The page has now been fixed. Hoping you're well, | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:26, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Did you grow up in Caleddon? Hey! I just have to say, 1999 is the best creepypasta I've ever read. For something so...not real, fictional, you added an immense amount of depth. At first I thought this was real, and then I found the origin of the story (which i had read on a different site) led to here, and was actually a little relieved to find out it was just a creepypasta. But that just proved to me how excellent of a story you have written. Dod you grow up in Caledon? Because, as a fellow writer, I like to use places and locations that I had known in my childhood. And this story had a hint of nostalgia to it. It actually brings back memories to when I grew up in northern New Hampshire. Thank you for giving us all this amazing story. Now I have two questions for you. One, may I adapt 1999 into a screenplay? I hadd noticed that another guy had proposed to you a movie deal of sorts. I, for one, don't have that kind of budget, but ever since I had read 1999 I had begun to realize that it was perfect for a movie adaption. I like to write screenplays, and this one definitley had some potential. Also, may I try (at least give a go) at adapting this into a novel? I don't think it would ever get publiished, but I would like to colloaborate with you if possible.--~~~~Insert non-formatted text here Message from LeoUniverse Hey! I love your Creepypasta "1999" and I follow it since 2011. Well, now it is a bit boring, because there is no uptades, and the story needs to go on. I have a few sugestions: Update 'til October 15th, and make a plot twist, or at least something interesting realy. Well, these are my sugestions, I hope u read it. My favourite Creepypasta anyway. PS - I'm the one who transated your creepy in Portuguese! Dude awesome Dude, your creepypasta is the best creepypasta I've ever read. It doen't have those damn cliches like hyper-realistic (Squidward's suicide, Dead Bart), bootleg cartridges (BEN), mad serial killer (JTK), cursed game (Sonic.exe) or make-you-insane (Slenderman). This pasta is... unique in any way; writing, creepiness, chillingness... There were it's moments that almost made me not sleep entire night, seriously. I could just imagine that if '1999' becomes some psychological horror... ooh... Anyways, I'm here to wait you for update! - ATASPO ATASPO again Hey Giant engineer. I posted the last message on your message wall, with the name ATASPO. My real name is Daniel. I've been wondering... May I create a wiki page about this creepypasta 1999? If you're alright with that, I'd be glad. If not, then it doesn't matter. - ATASPO News article Hi Giant Engineer I'm a journalist for the UK's largest horror site and I'm currently writing a series of features on the most iconic, frightening and culturally significant Creepypasta stories. My next article is going to be about 1999, which is among my personal favourite examples of CP. If possible I wondered if I might be able to ask you a couple of very quick questions about the creation of one of the internet's most enduring viral horror stories? Needless to say I would be more than happy to show you the article for your approval before publishing it and would be sure to include all credits and links to your sites, plus references to any upcoming projects for which you might appreciate any additional publicity. Thanks so much for taking the time to read this, I really do appreciate it. 'MrHickey (talk) 15:52, February 23, 2016 (UTC)' Hello, My name is Damon O'Neill and I am the owner of a game company called Jurassic Interactive and I was wondering if we could make a video game adaptation of 1999. I know that this seems a little rushed but let me give you a brief history of our company/more info on who we are as a group. Damon O'Neill: I think its only fair I start with me first. I am a Creative Director, Game Designer, Programmer, 2D Artist, Concept Artist, and Founder/CEO of this company. I only know the basics of some programming from which I use in the game engine Clickteam Fusion 2.5. However I am currently learning how to do C#. I do most of my 2D Art in Clickteam and I do alot of my concept art with paper and pencil. I have desined the logo of my company in a software program called Inkscape. (It's my wiki avatar) Quinton Hudson: Quinton is a Level Designer, and World Designer who is very determined to give a real life feel to his levels and worlds. Quinton has designed most of his levels in Clickteam with me and will eventually start using a terrain building software for our 3D development team. Josh Sanders: Josh is a 3D Animator, and is currently learning how to use Java for programming, and is training his skills in Blender for 3D Modeling. He used do his animating in 3DS Max but has moved on. Josh is also currently learning how to use Cryengine for our 3D development team. Michael Falles: Mike is a Programmer. He knows how to do HTML, Java, and Python. We at Jurassic Interactive have never made a game for release, we have made many test games with Clickteam and plan on releasing a game but the question is when and what it will be. When it comes to publishing we plan on creating our own website (mostly Josh). Now I know what your thinking, these guys have never made a full game. And there asking me to give them permission to make a game based off of my creepypasta? Why on Earth would I give them permission?! I think the question you should asking yourself is, "Why not?". After all look at Blue Isle Studios and they made the Slender Games with some experience and being in the same position we are currently in. So thats about it. It's your story you can do whatever you want with it. Good luck! Jurassic Interactive (talk) 20:49, June 17, 2016 (UTC)Damon O'Neill Hi there, Can I ask for a contact address or so,where I can contact you slightly more privately regarding this story and the copyrighting behind it? Thanks Jb97 (talk) 08:34, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Could I Write A Spin-Off Could I Write A Spin-Off? Hey man! I've read (and listened to narrations of) 1999 many times, and I just wondered if you would possibly give your permission for me to use the character of "Mr Bear" to write a spin-off? I may also have an idea on how Elliot could be mentioned in the spin-off, however, other than "There was a letter from Elliot" or "I saw a boy standing with his father as the police swarmed the house" or something of the sort, I wouldn't bring this character into the spin-off as an actual character in my story. Thanks for your time, Nico-Wonderdust (talk) 15:37, October 31, 2016 (UTC) 1999 TV series, by the creators of Channel Zero: Candle Cove Hey since the Candle Cove TV show is a success, I think they should turn 1999 into a TV mini series. I could imagine what it would be like now. I contacted Nick Antosca, the director of the Channel Zero show & he said he'd be willing to make it if he got into contact with the original author. https://twitter.com/nickantosca/status/794772172245975040 Could you get into contact with him to try to get 1999 brought to TV? https://twitter.com/nickantosca SuperTheus (talk) 01:31, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Look man, I don't know how to say this without sounding like an asshat or a parent but here goes. I am disappointed in you. Your story was great and had all these different ways it could have gone but in the end you went ahead and plagirized Alantutorial by Alan Resnick in your story 1999. All that potential and build up flushed down the drain because of plagiarism. As a fellow writer I can't respect that, even more since people have claimed other plagirized your story on the SOG wiki. If anything they too plagiarized Alantutorial. I'd say best of luck or something like that but no. The plagirism has left a bitter taste in my mouth. _ChaoZStrider • [[User_talk:ChaoZStrider|'Talk''']] 00:34, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Hi Giant Engineer, Quick question for you, I'm doing a podcast to help budding creepypasta writers and I'm looking for writers of the more famous pastas to interview. I was wondering if you would be able to spare some time to chat to me about the one's you've written? Just thing's like your method, what inspires you, creepypastas you like etc. Let me know if this is something you would be interested in, I'm more than happy to work around your schedule. Obvoiusly wedon't have to talk about anything you don't want to. Thanks, Stex85 (talk) 17:49, July 16, 2017 (UTC)Stex85 (Simon) Hello, i want to translate the last update of 1999 So, i've been reading your story and i'm intersted in translating it for the spanish fandom in this wiki. I want to ask for your permission before i start the translation. Bye ;) Likinoke (talk) 20:18, October 17, 2017 (UTC)Likinoke. 17:16, 17/10/2017. Hello Hello Giant Engineer, My name is Ashley, I am intrested in using your creepy pasta idea for a short film. You will be creited for the idea. With your promision I will do the filming this holiday with a friend. If you are intrested I will send you a copy of the film before finished. Thank you Ashley.